deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkdeath Evilman
Darkdeath Evilman 'is the main villain of ''Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman. He is the game's final and only boss fight. He later appears in Disgaea D2 as an option Super Boss and another version of him called Proto Darkdeath appears in Disgaea 5. It is later revealed that Darkdeath Evilman is a mech suit and a young boy (Who the robot is named after) is the pilot. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far '''Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Garrosh Hellscream (World of Warcraft) * Vilgax (Ben 10) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Claws * Fire Breath * Energy Based Attacks: Darkdeath Evilman is able to charge up his attacks with energy to deal more damage. * Laser Beams Skills and Abilities * Self Destruction: If Darkdeath Evilman loses he can always make Darkdeath Evilman self-destruct (The explosion has been stated to be able to destroy the Earth). * Evilman Slash: Darkdeath Evilman rapidly slashes the enemy with his claws. * Evilman Rave: Darkdeath Evilman traps the enemy in a ball of energy before breaking it with a punch which causes an explosion. * Evilman Gigantus Ray: Darkdeath Evilman fires a laser that begins to expand until it envelopes the entire galaxy. Transformation * Darkdeath Evilman has the ability to transform, with each transformation he gets significantly stronger (And his name get significantly more absurd). * Giant Darkdeath Evilman: After being beaten by Dangerama, Darkdeath Evilman grew in size and became significantly stronger. * Giga Giant Darkdeath Evilman: After being beaten by Main Character and Dangerama, Giant Darkdeath Evilman turned black and became significantly stronger. Feats * Darkdeath (The Pilot) built the mecha Darkdeath Evilman by himself at a young age. * Defeated Main Character, several times. * Given enough time he can kill Super Baby who has been stated to have Limitless Power. * After transforming into Giant Darkdeath Evilman, he effortlessly beat Dangerama, who beat Darkdeath Evilman with ease. * After transforming into Giga Giant Darkdeath Evilman, he effortlessly beat Dangerama and Main Character. * Fought Laharl, Etna, Flonne and Sicily at the same time. Faults * Darkdeath Evilman was beaten by Dangerama. * Giant Darkdeath Evilman was beaten by Main Character and Dangerama. * Giga Giant Darkdeath Evilman was beaten by Main Character and Dangerama. * Darkdeath (The pilot) is actually suicidal and fights heroes so he can be killed by them. Trivia * Darkdeath Evilman is actually the name of the boy who is piloting it (Yes, there is a little boy named Darkdeath Evilman. No wonder why he was bullied at school). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Technology users Category:Pilots Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Claw Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disgaea Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Super Boss Category:Younger Combatants Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Bombers Category:Size Changers Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants